Just a Dream
by baker10
Summary: Tris is almost done with her senior year, so what happens when Tobias, her boyfriend, is planning on going to a completely different college than her? She experiences every emotion from Tobias' presence and actions, her life is flipped around by him, for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like! Please review, I don't know how this turned out and I want to make sure everyone is interested! After I get 5 reviews on this chapter I will post the next few! Thanks dolls.**

**Tris POV**

I slowly tear open the rectangular, cream colored envelope I have been waiting for; it is the moment of truth. I let out a shaky breath and unfold the perfectly pressed paper, it reads:

_Dear Miss Beatrice Prior,_

_ We would love to have you as a student here at the University of Chicago. We understand that you are state champion for long and short distance track as well as one of the top graduating students of your class; therefore we would love to offer you a full-ride academic and athletic scholarship to attend our school for the next four years._

_Sincerely,_

_The University of Chicago_

_Board of Academics_

_Board of Athletics_

_President Robert Jeffrey Zimmer_

A lone tear rolled its way down my cheek, meeting my lip and releasing a salty flavor onto my tongue. I cried because I knew that my parents wouldn't be able to pay for some the schools I enrolled in, and I got a full-ride to the University of Chicago. It locked in my fate of going there I was both screaming with excitement and sadness within my head, but the cringe of where I was know going to go to school took over me. I knew that most of my friends were going there anyways, if not there then DePaul, but the reason my tear's saltiness tasted so bitter was because I knew the boy I had come to realize I was in love with, told me he wasn't going even enroll at the University of Chicago. He simply told me, with a suspiciously calming and saddening voice, that he wasn't going to go there because he wanted even more football opportunities, plus he wanted to be in the Golden State. It crossed my mind that we could go to Berkeley together, I could take some really good academic classes and he could be involved in football, but it didn't seem right for me to run so far away from the family I loved. That's another thing, Tobias was born in a little town called Dana Point, and while on a trip up to Northern California his family got into a wreck and he lost the only parent that truly loved him. In Marcus Eaton's, Tobias' father, attempt to escape the abusive memories of his late wife, he moved the family out to Chicago where he could start over. But instead of providing the love and care that this 7-year old boy needed, he simply told him that as long as he had a small house, food, a phone, and a driver he would be fine. Even at that boy's age he would be gone all day; arrive home near 9:30 and leave at around 6; really only coming home to make sure his son wasn't yet dead. By the age of 16 Tobias was completely alone, only to be visited for one weekend every other month; this boy was spoiled rotten, yet deprived of all love. Tobias had told me ever since we were kids that when we grew up and went to college, he was going to go back to Northern California so he could be closer to his mother. Anyways, it crushed me that I knew already that in the next three months, the boy I was completely and utterly in love with was going to be torn away from me. I t made me want to burn the letter, say I hadn't gotten in, and spontaneously move to California, but I knew that deep in my heart, I would truly love this college and there was no way I could turn it down.

**Tobias POV**

I opened my mailbox to find a single white envelope waiting for me. A rush of excitement sprouted through me, and I clumsily grabbed the envelope and ran to my kitchen and sat. I opened and read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Four Eaton,_

_ We would love to have you as a student here at the University of Chicago. We understand that you are a nationally ranked Football player as well as a 3.5 GPA student; therefore we would love to offer you a full-ride athletic and academic scholarship to attend our school for the next four years._

_Sincerely,_

_The University of Chicago_

_The Board of Athletics_

_The Board of Academics_

_President Robert Jeffrey Zimmer_

I pumped my fist with a burst of enthusiasm and quickly brought myself back to the issue at hand- how am I going to trick Tris into thinking that I'm going to like, UCLA or something, then surprise her…time to get Zeke into this. I pulled out my phone and quietly asked Siri to call Zeke for me, while a sneaky smile crept its way along my face.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zeke asked with his sleepy, hazed voice.

"We need to make a plan. I got accepted to the University of Chicago and I'm sure Tris did to and I want to tell her I'm going somewhere else, then surprise and it literally has to perfect…ideas?" I said as simply as possible.

"Well that's a long and confusing plan but ya, maybe we have a movie day sometime this weekend, then we can have like a plan to talk about college…shit, I've got it. We talk about college then when she gets all disappointed and you tell her that you love her, you do right? Well anyways then you guys can make out or do whatever you want and then after all of that we go t dinner and you surprise her with all of your real plans and how we can get like a guys apartment and a girls apartment and then everything will work out, okay?" Zeke explained this in a hurried sense, ideas shrilling out of him all at once.

"Perfect, we can get the details figured out later then?"

"Yep. Oh, and I recommend we watch a horror movie to get them all cuddled up into our arms…what about Silence of the Lambs?" Zeke said, obviously occupied by where that situation could go.

"Well, I guess we will go hardcore horror then…why not? Ok I'll see you at practice later…bye Zeke."

"See ya Four."

I tapped the end button and butterflies entered my stomach, this is going to be one hell of a weekend.

**Five reviews for an update! Or you can go read my other story Welcome to the FBI…Love you lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I didn't even get 5 reviews *sigh*… that was my condition for another update but who cares cause seriously I love this story. Anyways, thank you for those of you who suggested a different way of surprising Tris but considering I already wrote the whole scenario a long time ago, I'm not going to rewrite it. But remember, I do take that into consideration so thank you! Also, please keep reading because the story actually played out better than I had expected! I'm probably going to post like three-ish more chapters to this story by the end of the night so expect more! Love you dolls.**

**Tris POV**

I just wanted to be with him, so I drove my gleaming burgundy BMW 2002 over to his house, expecting for his truck and motorcycle to be sitting in the always-open garage. As I pulled into the driveway, I saw I was correct so I ran into the garage, grabbed the front door key from his little fake plant, and skipped enthusiastically to the locked front door. As I turned the key in and entered the house, I could hear my favorite music blaring through the gigantic house speakers Tobias had. I ran into the living room, only to be engulfed by his muscular arms. It still gives me chills to see him in his loose sweat pants and tight t-shirt, and by the way he hugs me and picks me up and spins, just to give me a little thrill. He sets me down and kisses me passionately, obviously in a good mood.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were coming over, I could have made you dinner."He says in a sleepy tone.

I get swallowed by his dark blue eyes, aching for me to kiss him again and all I say is,

"That's why I don't call before I come over anymore, I know you'll make me food and I just want to be with you, it doesn't have to be all prepared, your pajamas are always cuter then nice clothes." I let myself pull him closer and kiss his full, gorgeous lips because I know that that's the only real reason I came here. He pulls away after the kiss and he bends over quickly, grabbing me by my knees and thrusting me over his shoulder so he could carry me. I giggle, but put up a fight, obviously with very little effort because I knew I was enjoying it. He very gracefully carried me into the kitchen where he decided to get a box of my favorite snack, Goldfish. I squirmed trying to grab some, but all he did was keep them as far away from me as possible and hug me tighter against his toned arms and chest; for a second, I get indulged in that fact that he is so muscular, so handsome, and so mine. And that's when the sadness comes.

**Tobias POV**

I snack on m Goldfish, loving the fact that I can just tote around my little blonde girlfriend. I decide it's time to kiss her just a little more, so I grip her tightly and place her onto my granite kitchen countertop. She looks at me boldly, holds my seductive glare, and then looks away.

"Tris, is something wrong?"

"No, I just was a little…ticked off about something Caleb said to me earlier, no big deal. I just needed to be with you instead of my family, they were really just pissing me off." She says with a slight uneasiness.

"Well you know I can always make you feel better." I say with my signature smirk and I sweetly put a Goldfish into her perfect small, placid mouth. With one hand on her waist I separate her legs a little so that I can fit my hips in between her thighs, just so that I can pull her close and kiss her with all of the love burning a dark, daunting fire inside of me.

**Tris POV**

He plops me gently onto his kitchen counter; the counters we have made so many memories on, dancing on them, sitting on them and eating meals there just because we could, and of course, making out on them. It brings me all the more sadness when his deep sexy eyes encapsulate mine and I can't help but look away in attempt not to cry.

"Tris, is something wrong?" He says worriedly as he rubs my waist with one hand and holds up my chin with the other. My mind races between trying to answer his question and trying to keep myself from grabbing his neck and making out with him. I know for sure that I don't want to bring up my college acceptance letter, so I simply tell a little lie.

"No, I just was a little…ticked off about something Caleb said to me earlier, no big deal. I just needed to be with you instead of my family, they were really just pissing me off." I say with little confidence that he truly believes me.

"Well you know I can always make you feel better." He says with his sexiest sleepy voice and powerful smirk. My heart skips a beat because I'm excited to make out with him, his kisses are always perfect, and he's the best at making me feel so special. He places a Goldfish between my teeth and as I chew it, he runs his hands along my bare legs and separates them a little so that he can fit my legs around his waist. In the back of my mind I'm really glad I wore my loose t-shirt and short track shorts over to his house, it always benefits me. He places one hand on the small of my back and keeps the other on my leg while he pulls me as close to his chest as possible. He kisses my lips softly then moves to my ear and whispers,

"Beatrice Prior, I am, and always will be, completely and utterly in love with you."

I lose all of my control and I pull his face towards mine where we share one of the most affectionate kisses we've shared in a long time. Actually it's only been a week or so since a kiss like this but that's ok because it still feels new and I get tingles every single damn time. I interlock my feet behind his back, indicating he can pick me up now. He feels my movements and he sweeps me off the counter, keeping one hand on the small of my back and the other placed lightly between the bottom of my butt and top of my thigh. He knows this is my favorite way to kiss him because he has all of the control, meaning that there are always surprises. God do I love his surprises.

**Please please please review and I love you all *hugs and kisses love meeeeeeee***


	3. Chapter 3

**More updates yayayayayayayaya please review I love my darlings to death um so ya that's all I have to say I guess…*awkward silence from my awkward self***

**Tobias POV**

I know exactly what I want. But I love her, and I don't want to entirely lose myself, so instead of taking her to my bedroom, I take her to my small television room where I can sit down on the couch. Talking seems unnecessary so instead a just place her on my lap and I let one of hands stay near her butt while the other softly rubs against her bare waist. She has one hand entangled in my hair while the other slides slowly back and forth above my shirt, just below the back of my neck. I make sure her lips don't leave mine and I slowly start to lay down, just enough to let her rest more of her weight on my chest, rather than having to sit up. After spending most of my Saturday kissing and caressing the girl I love, I decide it's time to surprise her. I pick her up, legs still tight around my abdomen, and while not stopping the contact between our lips I grab my car keys and lift us into my truck. I hate to do it, but I can't kiss her and drive at the same time so instead I simply let her lay across the front-seat bench of my truck and drape her legs across my lap. I cover her bare legs with a soft, fuzzy blanket she gave me for Christmas last year and I lay it across her so that she can't see where I'm taking her. As I see her curled in the blanket when I'm driving I'm reminded of all of the intense make out sessions we've had while wrapped in that, we have gone to the top of a lookout mountain, seen a drive-in movie, sat in the parking-lot after winning the homecoming game. I just can't stop myself from stealing several glances at my beautiful girlfriend. I let my mind drift off to the upcoming movie day that Zeke and I planned out for tomorrow. Monday was April 26, Arbor day, so we had a long weekend. By having the movie marathon Sunday, Zeke and I planned it so that the girls could stay the night and not have to get up so early on Monday and worry about school. I know that Tris and I have gone places before, but with all of our friends in the house, I don't think that sex is an option, so I have something more special worked out. Before I can let my imagination go any farther, Tris complains.

"Tobiassss where are you taking me?" She sounds tired and she's just being sweetly seductive and whiny all at the same time. It confuses me how that can work.

"Almost there, don't worry." I slowly rub circles into the back of her lower calf, the part of her leg that is still resting across my lap. Out of my peripheral vision I catch a glimpse of a smile sliding across her face, asking for more. It's perfect that I happen to be pulling into the parking lot when I see that desire in her smile and eyes. The sun is barely setting, so it's definite that no one can see through my already black-tinted windows. I roll up all of the windows and slowly reveal Tris' skin by removing the blanket. I swiftly flip her from her side to her back and I place myself over her, careful not to let my weight crush her. I kiss her and let her wrap us in that blanket all the way until the sun has long set, making the darkness blinding.

"I have a surprise." I say as softly as possible.

"Is it you? Because you're enough to satisfy my need for surprises." She says melodically onto my lips. I continue what I was doing, pushing my surprise off for another 20 minutes or so. I finally reach into the back seat and pull out my big football letterman jacket and I drape it over her shoulders. I then slide one hand under her bent knees and one cradles her back, carrying her out of my big black truck, careful to not stop kissing her. She sees what I've brought her to, and she squeals in excitement.

"You didn't. You are so damn perfect."

"Anything for you beautiful." I slide my lips from her brow, to her ear, to her jaw, finally lightly pressing them to her lips. We then glance up to the giant, non-crowded amusement park. The old-timey pink neon sign glows saying 'Welcome to Dauntless Gardens!' I let her down and she immediately drags my to the extremely large, slow moving Ferris wheel. My heart beats fast for two reasons, first because of the height of the beast and second because of what might happen up there in our own private, glass encased gondola.

**Tris POV**

I've been lying here in Tobias' truck all curled into a blanket for at least 45 minutes now, and the comfortable silence wrapped around me made me sleep a little.

"Tobiassss where are you taking me?" I let the words slide out as sexily as possible.

"Almost there, don't worry." He says in his raspy, manly voice. He begins to work his thumb in a small circle on my lower calf, the part of my leg that still lay across his lap. It turns me on a little, just enough for me to allow a smile and the desire of him kissing me to show in my face for only a moment before I hid my face in the fluffy blanket. I feel the truck roll to a slow stop, hopefully meaning that I won't have to whine 'Are we there yet?' again. I hear the windows roll up and then I feel Tobias swiftly flip me from my side to my back. My head screams for him to lay down over me and kiss me, and he apparently obeys. He kisses me fiercely, yet softly for the longest time and I can feel his toned abdomen, chest, and arms brush against me periodically and it only makes me want him even more. After what feels like seconds, he finally speaks into my neck.

"I have a surprise." He says so sweetly.

"Is it you? Because you're enough to satisfy my need for surprises." I say on his lips, and I go in for just a little more. Honestly, he always tries so hard and he doesn't even need to, he's so perfect and raw even without all of the amazingly romantic stuff. He wraps me in his giant jacket and picks me up and carries me out of the car, careful not to break the connection between our lips. I break away lightly to see what he drove me to.

"You didn't. You are so damn perfect." I say, my nerves acting up as I get excited.

"Anything for you beautiful." He whispers in his perfect voice. He kisses my brow, my ear, my jaw, and finally my lips; letting himself linger there longer. We look at the pink glowing sign reading 'Welcome to Dauntless Gardens!' He lets me slide out of his grasp and I grab his hand and run as powerfully towards the gigantic Ferris wheel, using up all of my energy just to drag my big boy all the way over there. The worker lets us into one of the small glass gondolas and tells us that we can't open the little door until she has us completely stopped at the bottom. I can feel his body tremble with fear as we enter into the gondola, and I let him sit and I sit close to him, warming his side. I look into his deep eyes and get lost.

"I can make you feel better if you want." I know that his fear is so blinding that if I encapsulate him into focusing on me he'll be fine, so I wait until the gondola is out of view of anyone and I straddle his lap, place his hands on my hips, and take him in for a kiss. I lightly run my fingers along his spine, giving him chills; with the other hand I play with his hair and pull him in closer for a more passionate kiss. He obviously enjoys it because he allows his hands to slip under the lower hem of my t-shirt and he works his way to the top of my waist.

**Guys I'm sorry I just really enjoy this chapter and it's a struggle…anyways review please? Pretty pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

***dream boyfriend I wish I was Tris in this chapter wait what***

**Tobias POV**

The fear is all around me, blinding me like white lights. But suddenly, my sunglasses come to relieve me of the burn; Tris slides one leg on either side of my hips and she takes my hands and places them on her hips, just above her perfect little ass. She takes me in for a kiss and she works her fingers through my hair and runs her hand along my spine, giving me chills, the best kind of chills that only one person can send through you with only one touch. I forget about everything, where I am, how high of the ground I am, all I can do is focus on this perfect girl straddling me and giving me goose bumps without even trying. I slide my hands under her shirt, just enough so that I can feel her lean, cool waist move in and out with her soft breaths. We are dangerously near to the bottom so just before we get down I make eye contact with the slightly concerned worker and I circle my finger around, motioning for her to keep us going, and I get back to work. Her body moves so cohesively with mine, it has this jaded effect on me and slows down time. I indulge, enjoy, and am surprised by every one of her moves. She is so focused on my lips, neck, and chest I don't think she even noticed we went around in that thing at least six times. At the very top, we stop look and the view, and bring our sights back to each other.

"I love you." Is all I manage to tell her before she cuts me off by saying,

"Tobias Eaton, you are the love of my life." She whispers this while her lips are brushing against mine in an amazing, paralyzing way. The wind picks up more than before and rocks the gondola; this makes me freeze in fear. All Tris does is press her lips more passionately against mine and mold and push her body against mine as hard as she can, crushing the fear I had only moments before. For first time, we reach the bottom during a short interval that we aren't making out, so I convince her to let me off that spinning wheel of fear. Considering we went into the park after sunset and spent the last hour making out on a ferris wheel, it was like 9:30 so I decided it was time to go home and watch a movie. I carried her out, making her feel as safe as possible while we walked through this sketchy little amusement park. When I set her into the truck, I expected her to let me drive but instead she just pulled me down and cuddled me, allowing me to only peck her on the lips every so often before she'd pull away and hide in my arms. I really don't mind, so I let it go on for at least another hour until I tell her we should start driving, so she simply let me sit up and prepare to drive when she came over and sat on my lap with her back against the car door, so that I could wrap my left arm around her, allowing her to hide in my chest, while driving with my right hand. It's silent for a few moments before I start telling her about my swirling thoughts.

"Beatrice, why do you love me?" I say without confidence.

"Because you're the most amazing man I've ever met," she speaks into my chest, "You are athletic, charming, smart, thoughtful, careful, brave, and daring; all at the same time." Her response makes me smile, and I kiss her lightly on the top of her head.

"Are you spending the night?" I ask with a twinge of hopefulness in my voice.

"Well my mom thinks I'm sleeping over at Christina's, but I guess I could stay with you…" she says laughing into my chest. Christina is her best friend, and my next door neighbor; conveniently living in a home identical to mine. Tris has a habit of 'sleeping over at Christina's,' when in reality she just stays there until like 2 in the morning then sleeps with me in my lonesome home. Then I suddenly blurt out what's on my mind.

"Tris, I really want you to live with me. Maybe you could stay with me on the weekends, or after graduation we could sell my house and buy an apartment or…" I only stop because I feel her melodic breaths stop and shift to a slow, quiet sob. It's then that I realize she doesn't know we will be going to the same college so I comfort her by rubbing her waist and leaving the silence be. Eventually when we are only 5 minutes from my house, she plugs her phone in and blasts a playlist. A song plays, to me it means nothing; but when she sings every word shyly, I listen and realize she's telling me something. The song that plays is Bleeding Out, by Imagine Dragons; there's a part she sings most enthusiastically and holds my gaze during. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as she nonchalantly shows me that she would die; slowly and painfully for me, entirely out of love. When we reach my house all that I can do is carry her into my bedroom and tell her that I would 'bleed out' for her too, while I remove her shirt and mine too. She kisses me with such vigor, zeal, and love, I forget what it was we were going to do tonight. At that moment I remember that this is why I lay her down every week and sleep with her; because she is the only one I will ever love.

**It's bad, but this chapter makes me sad and envious. Instead of having a boyfriend, I indulge in writing about the perfect one. Anyways, review if you're with me on the whole 'I write so I don't seem like such a loner without a boyfriend.' If you do have a boyfriend, tell me about in a review and maybe I'll put one of your adorable bf situations into my writing. Anyways, enough with my sad ranting. One more chapter coming your way tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cute, short chapter up in here. Read away guys and gals.**

**Tris POV**

I can't help but question my luck when I awaken in a long t-shirt some lacy panties, and a shirtless Tobias wrapped around me. My life is a dream, sometimes I honestly wonder when I'll wake up; and I'm sure that when that pinch of reality comes it will be right after I lose Tobias to somewhere bigger and better, when my fantasy of this gorgeous boy loving me ends. But for now, I'll live in the moment. Or, dream in the moment. I flip myself so that I can snuggle my face into his chest, but before I get a chance his warm, powerful eyes encapsulate me.

"Good morning, do you want me to make breakfast?" He says softly to me. I'm so flustered and tired all I do is shake my head and mold into him, I can't deny how well we fit together.

"I would do this all day you know, but Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are all coming over in like an hour so we can have our movie marathon." I can tell he cringes when he says this, regretting the plans he made for us.

"Well then, why don't we make use of our time then?" I ask seductively. I don't wait for his laugh or agreement, I just tackle him playfully and when he lifts me up and runs down the hallway carrying me I don't wait for his release, I simply jump out of his arms near the hallway end, letting my socks slide my back into the wall, pressing Tobias against my chest. Perfect jump I think to myself. I pull him close and stand on my tip toes, wrapping around his neck and pulling him down as I kiss him. I can feel his smile hidden under the kiss and when one of his hands goes under my shirt to my waist, I let him. His other hand slides shyly around my panties until he finally hooks his thumb through the side of them, pulling it apart from the side of my warm skin. I jump, wrapping my legs around his strong abdomen, giving an even better chance of exploring my panties while he carries me with his hand on my ass. I start to steal kisses along his neck and chest as we both hear the front door opening and loud friends filing into the house.

"Shit." Tobias says. We are making out mostly naked upstairs while downstairs all of our friends are coming in the house. I hear Zeke yelling for Tobias but neither of us respond, Tobias just swings me into an easier carrying position and dashes towards his room at the other end of the hall, conveniently placed next to the staircase that sits next to the kitchen everyone is sitting in. Great. I kick the door closed as we enter and Tobias pulls my shirt straight off, only stopping to look at me in my bra and panties for a moment, before handing me a giant pop-over hoodie that almost reaches my knees. He slips on a pair of gym shorts and puts on a looser t-shirt, which makes me sad considering I can't see every one of his defined muscles anymore.

"Ok, cover story. We were playing music and didn't hear everyone come in." He says coolly. I kiss him passionately for another minute or two then grab his hand.

"Let's go tiger." I smirk a little, trying out his signature look. I don't think it ended up very attractive.

**Sorry for the super short chapter, but you got four new chapters in one night. Lucky losers. Anyways, reviews=updates yay! Love ya dolls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did ya like the mushy chapter? I DID. And I want to thank Divergent1 because of the comment they made; they said I had self respect because of my standards and I seriously appreciate that so much! Anyways, I'm making a note of reading their stories, which looks amazing! Well read, review, and check out Divergent1's page! Love you dolls :***

**Tobias POV**

"Four! What the hell have you been doing? We've been here for like 10 minutes looking for you!" Zeke yells at me. I guess Tris and I made out for more than a minute or two. Oh well.

"Chill, we were blaring music in my room and didn't hear you come in." I say with complete confidence.

"Do we have to watch movies? It's not dark enough yet!" Christina whines, "Can we play a game instead?" She says hurriedly.

"Truth or dare!" Shauna and Marlene screech at the same time.

"Settled?" I say. Everyone mumbles or nods in agreement so we move towards the living room where we set up a circle. Everyone sits and I get a nervous pang that Zeke and Uriah may dare me to do something with Tris that makes her uncomfortable, I guess I'll be stripping this game.

"Ok my house, my turn. Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." He says with an evil smile. Tris giggles and whispers into my ear so I nod and agreement with her dare.

"Go and sit on the girls lap that you like and stay there until someone picks truth, just make sure you don't crush her." I smirk. Uriah walks straight up to Marlene and instead of simply sitting on her, he straddles her. I won't comment because I know they are both enjoying it.

"Christina, truth or dare?" he asks while enjoying his placement on Marlene's crotch.

"Dare." She beams as she says it. There's a short silence from Uriah before he suddenly lights up with an idea.

"Ok, go into the bathroom with the girls and take your bra off and duct tape your boobs up to look really big, then you can go sit on Will." He laughs as he says it. She sits silently, make eye conversations with the rest of the girls, agreeing on what to do. Eventually they all nod in agreement.

"Fuck you Uriah, and Four where to you keep your duct tape?" Christina says confidently. I eye her, laugh, and answer.

"Third cabinet from the left of the fridge. There's even colored so you can make it more interesting." I crack up and fist bump Uriah, Will looks excited. Us guys tend to make a game plan for what we want to dare the girls, pretty much to get all of us a chance to get what we want; it's actually kind of cruel. After 10 minutes of the girls arguing and yelling in the bathroom, they file out. Tris comes first and sits close to me, Marlene, Shauna, and finally Christina. I hate myself for it, but I kind of stared a little. Christina has big tits anyways, but when the girls taped them together and upward, damn. She strode confidently right to Will, and sat down facing him. I'm surprised he can control himself.

"Damn," is all Will manages to mutter.

"Four, you know what I'm asking." Christina glares at me while she speaks.

"Truth." I say easily, I glance at Uriah. He gets off of Marlene and flips me off casually as he goes back to his original seat. I laugh, then return my attention to Christina.

"What's your real name?" She presses.

"I don't know when you will learn that no matter how many times you guys ask me that question, I won't tell you." And with that I slip my shirt off easily. Tris kisses my cheek after she scoots closer to my warm, bare skin. I really hope she understands how special it is that she knows me as Tobias, not as Four.

"Ok Marlene, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Dare." She answers firmly.

"Seven minutes in heaven with the guy you like, please don't use my bedroom though." I say through my smirk. Uriah is obviously feeling confident today cause he doesn't even wait for Mar to come to him, he just gets up grabs her hand, and leads her to a guest room. After seven minutes Uriah walks out cockily and Marlene comes out, hair dismantled and her breasts a little too far out of her shirt.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Mar asks.

"Dare." Tris says and my heart skips a beat, this is what I've been waiting for. Zeke immediately leans into Mar's ear and tells her an apparently kick-ass dare, because she immediately agrees to it and asks.

"Because we all know you and Four slept together last night, I dare you both to go upstairs and change back into whatever you slept in and wear it for the rest of the game." An evil look has definitely made its way into her eyes. Tris makes eye contact with me.

**Ooooh cliffy cliffy! Sorry for the short chapter, but I gave you like a bazillion chapters like two days ago sooooo review for another update…depending on the reviews I get maybe I'll give ya another chapter tonight. Who know's? This craziness is mad. Review darlings.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Get ready for my longest chapter yet! Everyone's reviews were awesome, so keep it up! Also, I made cookies today from this recipe and I've made them so many times I've memorized the recipe…anyways they are freaking delicious and the best chocolate chip cookies you will ever taste. Any who, I think it's really cute the Tobias cooks so I thought (only if someone asks for it in a review) that in the 10****th**** chapter or so I'd put a scene of the two of them making cookies then if someone asks for it I'll give you the recipe in an a.n. Sound good? Read and review…I LOVE YOU.**

**Tris POV**

"Because we all know you and Four slept together last night, I dare you both to go upstairs and change back into whatever you slept in and wear it for the rest of the game." Marlene tells me. I look up at Four too see he has no concern lurking in his eyes. I decide to be daring and dauntless, so I grab his hand and run upstairs with him back to his bedroom, only to find our clothes scattered across the floor. I quickly take off my hoodie, revealing my lace bra and panties, I make sure to have an extra hard time finding the exact shirt I slept in, just because I like to try and feel confident with my body around Tobias. He just slides his shirt off then changes back into his sweats, his bare chest gives me butterflies, it makes me want to kiss him. Apparently, my lack of clothing has the same effect on him because before I can slip on my shirt he picks me up baby style and kisses me. It feels like we make out for a long time before I put my booty length t-shirt on, but maybe not. I walk hand in hand with Tobias down stairs while everyone just kind of stares at our lack of skin coverage.

"God that took forever." Shauna says slyly.

"We had a couple things to do." Tobias purrs with his signature smirk. I blush and everyone cringes in their own way.

"Shauna, you know the question." I say quickly in attempt to get everyone's eyes off my ass and Tobias' chest.

"Truth!" She says.

"What's going on with you and Zeke?" I ask her. She looks down and grins.

"Well Zeke and I both really like each other, obviously we're dating, and it's getting really serious. I think we are going to college together, we'll be going to DePaul." She says with an excited tone. At that one comment I want to cry, but I compose myself, I just hope no one notices.

"Zeke, truth or dare." Shauna asks.

"Dare, of course." He smiles wildly with fire in his eyes.

"I dare you to sit on the hottest guy's lap in this room until the end of the game," she says laughing, "and you can't say yourself!" she quickly adds. She knows Zeke well. He walks straight up to my boyfriend, let's Tobias lean back and make room for him, and sits on him. I may have cried, I really don't even know, I just couldn't feel my face, plus my stomach was cramping due to the excessive laughing, just the way it all happened, it was _hilarious._ I definitely would have paid money to get my own DVD copy of it.

"Will, truth or dare!" Zeke shouts over our extensive laughter. Everyone settles slightly and fidgets with their recollections of the past dare.

"Truth." Will says calmly.

"How do you feel about Christina sitting on your lap with her boobs in your face right now?" Zeke says while gesturing to Christina's current position.

"I'm having a really hard time controlling myself and I really want to make out with her." He says while glancing back and forth between us and Christina. She immediately takes his face and kisses him passionately.

"Well, shall we order some food then start the movies? Then we can let those two make out all they want while we choose food?" I ask hopefully. Everyone agrees so we head to the kitchen and sprawl around, I sit on the granite counter tops, remembering last night's fresh memory here. Tobias strides around the kitchen, searching through drawers searching for all of his delivery menus. We eventually agree on a restaurant, Thai Palace. I seriously love the food there, so I'm pumped. An hour or so later, our $100 worth of Asian food has arrived, and we're all indulging.

"So guys, should we talk about college plans?" Tobias says innocently.

"Hell yes! Shauna and I are going to DePaul, where is everyone else going? We already have everything worked out, so it's set in stone." Zeke explains with his usual, upbeat demeanor.

"Will and I are going to Chicago U, is anyone else?" Christina asks.

"We are too!" Uriah and Marlene explain, they are so cute together. Before I realize it, everyone is staring at Tobias and I because we are the only ones who haven't shared where we are going to college.

"I'm going to Chicago U." I say while looking intently at my food and swirling it around aimlessly. My body shakes with the thought of what Tobias will say next.

"I think I'm going to Berkeley." He says. Everyone gasps at this surprise and the word 'think' stabs me in the eyes screaming that it's not for sure, but then I relapse on the fact that Tobias wants to nearer to his dead mom, so I know it's not going to change. I'm about to break down, so all I can do is run upstairs to Tobias' bed, away from the world where I can cry. I knew he wouldn't leave, so Tobias follows closely behind me and shuts his bedroom door behind us.

"I..I.. wwwant you. Yo…you can't, can't leave me." My last word dragging into a sob. He tightly wraps me in his arms and picks me up repeating,

"Don't you worry, don't you worry." In his calmingly seductive voice. I kiss him with every ounce of energy I have left because I want him to know that I will always love him and it won't change. I think he agrees, because he has been very touchy-feely with me and we haven't let each other move for the past hour. I feel like I can go back into reality again, so I decide to speak.

"Why don't we go join the others and watch that movie." I say, still not totally harnessing my feelings. He nods and picks me up and carries me back to the living room where everyone is spread out on the different furniture items. The room is blindingly dark, so no one really notices us. They left the loveseat couch open, so Tobias stretches his legs across it, propping his back against a pillow and he arm of the couch. He keeps me tight against him, and lightly sets me so that I'm curled on top of him with my head in his neck, obviously for hiding my face during the scary parts of the movie. He also didn't want me to get cold, so he brought an extra large duvet cover along so that we would stay warm. I love that I'm curled on top of the half naked man I love in a completely casual way, yet I still can't overcome the fact that we will have to separate so soon. I t makes it better knowing he still loves me, but it takes extra effort and focus on the movie to get my mind off of the damn matter of college. I must be close to falling asleep, because my breathing feels heavy and I'm quite comfortable with my sleeping arrangement. I feel like I will sleep well because of the attractive man under me and the exhausted mind that has come to be mine. I feel like I'm drifting off when I hear Zeke ask,

"Man, are you ready for tomorrow? I can't wait to tell her the truth."

"I'm excited, she seems so worked up about the whole thing, I know she'll feel better after we tell her." Tobias says.

"Ok well Shauna and I are going to the guest room." Zeke says it with his manly attitude and knowing him, I'm sure he winked.

"Have fun." Is all Tobias says and he kisses my head and allows his breathing to become melodic against mine. I want so badly to know what they're talking about, but sleep swallows me whole, and I can't focus enough to even move, and with that I felt myself drift into a peaceful slumber.

I stifled a yawn and my eyes fluttered open, indicating that I had awakened. I looked around, and all I saw was my sleepy self wrapped in a duvet, sleeping alone, and Christina stretched out on the floor. I saw no one else, and heard whistling in the kitchen, probably Christina's dad making breakfast. My heart dropped, my eyes welled up and I realized that my pinch back into reality had come. There was no love affair with Tobias, in fact, his real name probably wasn't that, it was just my imagination making it up from my long lost fuzzy childhood. My sob cried out in one fail swoop and Christina immediately awoke, her eyes alert.

"Tris, what the hell is wrong?" She said in obvious concern.

"It, it was just a dream." I said as I inhaled deeply and sobbed.

"What, a nightmare?" She asked, confused by my sudden bawling.

"No, it was a good dream; a great dream. I, I was in love and he loved me back and I wish I never woke up." I cried out. It was then that my confusion grew because Christina's eyes shifted from my gaze right above me, more like she was looking at someone behind me. She merely shook her head and laid back down, I flipped over to look behind the couch, only to be greeted by the deep aqua eyes I had become very familiar with in my dream.

"I do love you, it wasn't a dream." Tobias said confidently. I was still confused, I think I was still dreaming, until he scooped me up and kissed me hard.

"That's not in dream, that's real." He whispered on my lips. I pulled him back and rejoiced, why I had been so frantic and doubtful I don't know, maybe it was all of the college stuff getting in the way. I only truly discovered that it was very much reality when he took me to his room, and I heard the other girls cooing. His simple touch had reassured me that this was never a fantasy.

**Tobias POV**

I wake up and can feel the warmth of a small blonde curled into my side, resting her head on my chest. I stretch my arm around her and plant a kiss on her forehead. Everyone but Christina and Tris are awake and grumbling about being hungry. Zeke walks toward me and whacks me across the face.

"Get your ass up and make me food." He whisper yells at me.

"Fine. But you really gotta learn how to cook more than just Ramen." I say, annoyed that he's making me leave my beautiful, sleeping girlfriend. I simply lift her off of me so I slide out from under her and place her back down lightly, tucking the duvet around her. I walk into the kitchen where everyone is silently sitting in their powwow circle.

"We gotta make a plan." Shauna bursts out. Everyone except for Tris knows that I am going to Chicago U, it's just all a matter of telling her in a sweet, surprising way.

"I think it would be cute if you made her breakfast and then told her. Ya know, make her something special." Marlene says, envious of the surprise Tris is in for.

"What about if I make you all eggs since you obviously all suck at cooking, then maybe I can make Tris a waffle since I know she hates eggs… I might take one of you girls to the grocery store with me so I can get more eggs and then fruit for Tris' breakfast. What do ya think?" I say, my mind more focused on what I'll actually tell her versus the breakfast.

"I've got a sixth sense for picking the most ripe food, so I'll tag along." Marlene says. I smile and we head into my truck so we can go to the closest grocery store, picking out breakfast food at 9 in the morning. After purchasing 18 eggs, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, peaches, and a tub of Kool-Whip, we finally jump back in the car to head home.

"Do you think Uriah really loves me the way that you love Tris?" Marlene suddenly blurts out after a few minutes of silence. I struggle with an answer.

"Well, I don't know because I don't know what you two do, or what he says to you. Plus I'm a different person so I can't tell if he's in love the way that I know I'm in love with Tris." I pause for a moment, gathering the right words. "But judging by the way he stares into your eyes, or watches you, or the way he makes such an effort to please you, I think he is in love with you. Just like Tris and I." I say, telling the truth but also hoping she won't react in a bad way to something I said.

"Because I'm in love with him." Is all she whispers before turning the radio up loud so that I can't hear her racing thoughts. Fortunately, we arrive at my home soon enough so the awkward conversation can be forgotten. Everyone chatters as I whistle and cook the eggs, although, I can't focus on their conversations, my mind is buzzing with the words I will soon tell Tris. Once all of the food is ready I set the table and continue to whistle and hum my tune, anticipation spreading through me like a wild fire. Through my song, I hear a silent sob that sounds very similar to Tris' voice. Curiosity overcoming me, I walked into the living room where everyone slept and stood silently behind the loveseat that I shared with Tris last night.

"Tris, what the hell is wrong?" Christina said in obvious concern.

"It, it was just a dream." She said as she inhaled deeply and sobbed.

"What, a nightmare?" Christina asked, confused by her sudden bawling.

No, it was a good dream; a great dream. I, I was in love and he loved me back and I wish I never woke up." Tris cried out. She seemed dismantled, confused, and broken-hearted.

"I do love you, it wasn't a dream." I spoke up, scooped up her strong, petite body into my arms and kissed her hard. "That's not in dream, that's real." I said huskily onto her lips. She immediately pulled my neck closer and pressed her lips into mine, letting them mold into each other. I decided to continue to show her how real it is so I swiftly walked her to me bedroom, never loosing contact with her lips, only briefly stopping to laugh at the other girls 'oohs' and 'ahhs.' I don't want our rendez-vous to distract from the warm breakfast and conversation I had planned, so I try to keep myself under control and lead her back downstairs to the large, round table that all of friends laugh and converse around. We sit, surprisingly close together, and the college talk begins when I wink at Zeke to start.

"So my girls, you gals pumped for college?" He asks with a suspicious tone. Tris curls into me just a little more, allowing me to know that the subject makes her want to feel closer to me. It makes me smile.

"Hell yes! Uriah and I, man are we gonna get our party on!" Marlene says a little too excitedly, Uriah winks and blows her a kiss. Shauna simply laughs and looks at Zeke, I know he's anticipating some intense partying with her.

"I'm actually really excited to be going to college cause I'll be with my best friends and my boyfriend…who could ask for more?" Christina says, sweetly at first, but making sure to mention her boyfriend so that I would have an opportunity to tell her. I nod a little at her.

"Any time brotha." She laughs and continues to eat. Tris wraps her arms around my waist.

"So Tris, I have something I wanted to tell you." I stop and curiosity sparks in her eyes as she holds my gaze.

"I know that you were really sad and disappointed when I mentioned wanting to ever go to Berkeley, so I never applied. I knew that you wanted to go to Chicago U the most and I am positive you got in, so I applied there and have a full-ride. That means we'll me going to college together." I smirk, giddy that I was finally allowed to tell her.

"We are gonna have one hell of a time." She says while pulling me in for a very passionate kiss, considering all of our friends are watching. She keeps coming back in for more, so I don't pull away until Will speaks up.

"God, get a room. I mean, this is your house Four." I smile and pick her up dragging her back upstairs, ready for the affection I knew would blossom once I told her about our future plans.

"God I love you. You're so damn perfect." She smiles onto my lips and refuses to let me speak, inviting me in.

**This was a long chapter…I hope you liked it! I literally want to hug everyone of you who reviews… Just so y'all know I have the 8****th**** and 9****th**** chapters of this story already written, so your suggestions in reviews won't be put to action until after that, alrighty? Also, I was reading this fanfic that the author hid song lyrics in the chapter and the first person to guess the artist and song title correctly got a shoutout in the next a.n. Does anyone think that sounds fun? Il probably start doing that in chapter 10 of this story if someone asks for it in a review! I also just think it would be fun to see if anyone knows the lyrics to some of my favorite songs…it won't be easy! Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's been so crazy with getting back to school so I apologize! The only reason I'm updating this story is because I have the chapter pre-written; that also means I won't be posting a new chapter to Welcome to the FBI until Friday, maybe the weekend! But I do promise that I'll update both of my stories this weekend! Also, I have not started doing the song lyric game until chapter 10 for this story! Depending, I may do it as well for my other story if people like doing that…Anyways, enough of my ranting. Read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY.**

**Tris POV**

"God I love you. You're so damn perfect." I say into his lips, hopefully being seductive and inviting him in, that's all I want with him right now. He obviously agrees and understands, because he lets himself mold into me and touches me in places I've never been touched before, not too sexually, but just too spark my interest.

"I don't want to do this with you when everyone's here, but I promise, soon." He says as sweetly as possible. I pout a little and pull him onto my lips, silently showing him he could undress me little more, if he would like. He slides his hands a little farther up my shirt but surprises me by swinging me onto his back, piggy back style and starting out the door.

"We can't let the rest of our food get cold, I spent a long time making it." He says with his little smirk. I whine a little, but due to how cut he is my fighting really doesn't do much. As we near the end of the staircase, we listen to a part of the conversation in the kitchen that ignites both of our attentions.

"But, what if they got married? They are seriously perfect." I hear Christina say enthusiastically.

"Marlene, we could finally fulfill our dreams of having a joint wedding planning business, their wedding could be the first."Shauna says excitedly.

"Seriously though, Four has never actually seemed to be in love with the girl he dates. You can just tell, in both of them. Their eyes sparkle every time they see each other, or even just hold hands, and that's seriously hard for guys to see, and I even know it's obvious." Zeke says, making me blush and crane my neck to see Tobias' deep blue eyes, they swallow me whole and before I realize it his lips are swallowing me as well. The conversation blurs and smears like wet hands on a fresh painting as I focus on my current endeavor. I obviously wasn't wired for this kind of multi-tasking. After a moment or two he pulls away and drags me into the kitchen, where everyone stops the conversation dead in its tracks and stares innocently at us like a deer in headlights.

"Did you uh, hear our conversation." Will asks in a very concerned voice.

"No, why?" I lie quickly.

"Oh, just because we were talking about graduation presents for you too, you know they have to be special so you shouldn't hear about them, it would spoil the surprise." Christina is a good liar. I giggle a little, remembering their conversation. Tobias feels me reverberate against his back and whispers into my ear.

"You know, we could if you wanted to. Then my dreams and Marlene and Shauna's would come true." Tobias slips the words into my ear, making sure no one else can hear. I can't help the smile that creeps across my face and I know Tobias witnessed it because of the way he squeezed me a little tighter and swooped me down into a chair, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh my god, ok since we only have, like, a month of senior year left, I think all of us girls should go on a mass shopping trip, like, today." Christina squealed.

"Ya, I think we all need to freshen up our wardrobe a little for our men." Marlene winked at Uriah. His eyes widened a little and I felt like I could hear his thoughts. Ew. I shook off the little bit of disgust that had entered my mind and spoke up.

"I think that's an awesome idea. Why don't we all separate and meet back here in an hour to go? We're gonna need a _long_ time to get everything we need." I said this and I know that all of my girlfriends knew exactly what I was thinking. Time to hit VS. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist because he knows that half the reason I told everyone to separate and meet back here was to get us an hour of alone time. Everyone leaves, and instead of getting right to business, I decide I want to take a shower. Tobias, luckily, is accepting and not crude enough to try and catch me showering because he knows I'm not entirely comfortable in front of him yet; although, it wouldn't be entirely terrible if he caught me naked…the irrational part of my brain is really acting up today. After successfully showering without any mishaps, my bravery acts up and I simply slip on one of Tobias' long t-shirts with only panties on under to blow dry my hair. Apparently, according to my boyfriend, it is mesmerizing to watch a girl in a long t-shirt use a hair-dryer to eliminate the moisture in her hair. He just sat across from the open bathroom door, back against the wall, staring dreamily at me.

"See something of interest?" I say, raising an eyebrow and laughing a little.

"Anytime I look at you." He smirks and his compliment makes me blush, but when I turn my sights back to the mirror I have a hard time focusing considering I have a godly, gorgeous, big-bad football player intrigued in my action of blow-drying my hair.

"Can you leave?" I say, scolding him playfully. He stares at me with large, innocent ultramarine eyes and stands up and walks towards me. I put the hair dryer down.

"Not before I do this." He whispers with his mischievous smirk. He grabs my waist with both hands, lifting me up and to his 6'2" height and kissed me gently, only to place me back down, turn, and walk away in silence. I hear the door open and the screams of my friends. I guess time flies when you're having fun.

I ran downstairs in my classic tight black jeans, black Vans, and a silver strapless top toting my tie-dye cross-body bag that Christina detests. I got paid from my babysitting job only a few days ago and due to my savings, I have at least $600 saved for this shopping trip. The four of us hopped into Marlene's silver Volkswagen and all of my friends immediately turned towards me and bombarded me with questions.

"Ok, what's really going on with and Four?" Marlene scowled at me.

"Did he ask you to move in with him or something?" Shauna guessed.

"Umm no, and we are dating and it's just pretty serious…why do you ask?" I questioned them doubtfully. They all glanced at each other, made eye-contact, and nodded. What the hell is going on?

"Tris," Christina places her hand on mine and continues, "Did you and Four have sex?" They all stare at with me with the curious, concerned eyes only best friends behold.

"That's what you're worried about?" I smile and laugh. "No, we didn't, I mean, almost but not quite, I want it to be right and not necessarily so soon." I shake my head as I talk and realize these are the questions of the girls that are only caring and protecting me.

"But we should go to VS now and get me some new stuff, maybe after shopping there my answer to the last question could change." I wink and laugh, my friends laughing and hooting with me. We arrive at the gigantic store, and as teenage girls, all flood into the Pink section.

"Oh Tris, in case we didn't already tell you, this whole trip is for you." Shauna smirked as she said it and all of us starting tearing around grabbing anything we possibly thought that I should try on. Essentially, I left after spending $250 on lace underwear, thongs, underwear that had messages like 'open me up'—Christina's idea—and about a thousand bras and pairs of yoga pants. But whatever, I wouldn't tell my friends this, but all of these things only made me feel prettier, I honestly just loved it and couldn't wait to get home; to show Tobias.

**Did it suck too bad? Tell me pleaseeeee. Review and get yourselves pumped for this weekend when I go update crazy. Love you daisies. Review my flower children :***


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm hoping I'll update tomorrow or this weekend but you need to reviewwwwwww. It makes me sad no one reviews sooooo maybe I won't update unless I get…hmmm… 10 reviews? I hope I can get 10 it's not that hard I promise! Anyways, 10 reviews for an update this weekend doll faces. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

"Four, you and I need to figure your future out. Careers, housing, college, everything. You've been 18 for a while now, and I don't want to have to legally care for you anymore. After college, we need to cut our ties. I don't want my past anymore, it's too painful for me to see so I want it gone, and you are the only real thing holding me back from losing my old life. I want to start over, and once you don't need me anymore, I can do that." Marcus stated seriously, I could believe his words, this was the way he treated me and I was used to it, I just still took it seriously.

"I'm going to the University of Chicago and they offered me a full-ride for athletics and academics. I want an apartment, a big one so that my girlfriend can live with me. Also a guest room so I can have Uriah and Zeke stay over. I like cooking so a really nice kitchen and it has to have a two-car garage." I said glaring into his hellish eyes. I demand as much as I truly would love because I know that he won't give me anything in life except for luxuries.

"Done." He said it with the same smirk I wore, but he showed it in a terrible, glimmering, satanic way. He shook my hand like he was signing a business contract. That man made me want to kill him, no emotion for his son. The only thing he gave me was money. Growing up, all of the kids whined for money, and given, I wouldn't imagine I could really live without at least a little money to really live. But I would kill for the love they got. I didn't get any emotion at all, I got solitude.

"Now get the hell out of my house." I said fiercely, waiting for my head, heart, and chest to explode in unison.

"I'll email you the details when I find your apartment. Nice job getting an academic scholarship, I didn't know you were smart." He said while walking out the door. Though he complimented me, it only stung because he didn't even know, let alone think, that I was smart. Thanks a lot dad. When that last word came out I immediately changed it in my head to Marcus, because he wasn't a dad; he never will be, and he never was. Instead of sulking, I decided that I wanted to find an apartment. I didn't like living alone, but the sooner I get Tris to live with me, the sooner I would be happy. Opening up Zillow, I really didn't find much at first, but once I broadened my sights I found it. It had taken hours of narrowed searching, but I found it; a top floor apartment with a tiny little deck over-looking the city. It had one good-sized bedroom and one small one. One en-suite bathroom and a little half bath near the guest room. It had an amazing, open kitchen with nice appliances and countertops, other than that, it had enough room for a couch, coffee table, TV, and a small table for eating. I felt joy overcome me as I thought about the memories that could be made here, so I emailed Marcus.

_Marcus-_

_ Found the apartment I want. Perfect and has everything I need. 407 North McGavenn Court. I can move out in July._

_Four_

I said no more than I needed. I didn't want him getting ideas that I was thanking him, because believe me, I definitely was not.

Of course I had to ask Tris formally if she wanted to move in with me, so I couldn't control my eagerness and clumsily got my few necessities and hopped onto my motorcycle. I had re-done it when I was maybe 16, so it was a sleek, matte black with sparkling silver accents around the edging, almost like piping. It had been my slight artistic side coming out then, onto a vehicle. Once I arrived at her house I stormed in, probably a little rude, not considering that Tris could be playing a family game; which, of course, she was.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Prior, how are you?" I said a little nervously, rubbing the back of my neck after my awkward rampage into their living room.

"I'm fine sweetheart, are you okay as well?" Mrs. Prior said kindly, she always had a special connection with me, she was almost like a second mom.

"Ya, I'm good. Still working out college stuff but I'm pretty pumped." I said, a slight gleaming shone through my eyes as I thought about my future plans with Tris.

"Four, why don't you sit and play with us? We just started so you can join right in, no problem." Mr. Prior said. He was a really nice man, but I knew that if I truly hurt Tris, he would probably beat the shit out of me.

"Ok, so what are we playing here." I said lazily as I sat next to Tris and put my arm around her waist. I kissed the top of her head while Mr. P wasn't looking, and when Mrs. P saw, she glanced away, blushing a little like she thought it was cute. I thought that was funny, sweet actually how instead of giving me a cold glare for kissing her daughter in front of her, she smiled out how adorable we were; how perfect we were. A little voice in my head yelled _Hell ya Four! Playing board games with the parents? Always a one-up…maybe this will even be a little incentive to let Tris live with me…I should really do this more often…_

"Four, it's your turn." My little blondie whispered to me. She smiled and gestured her head towards the board game where I had to move my players. I found out that I love playing family games. I literally never have before, so it's different. I love laughing and conversing with the four of them, and then Mrs. P's special lasagna for dinner, ugh, I wouldn't normally think of it, but it was the perfect night.

"Hey Tris, do you want to go back to my place and we can watch movies or something?" I said, praying that she would come home with me so I could talk to her.

"Of course, let me just go grab some stuff." She said, smiled, and then her mother chirped in.

**Tris POV**

"Of course, let me just go grab some stuff." His seductive eye keyed me in, I knew we didn't have to watch any movies, I mean, we could, but where's the fun in that? My mother lightly put a hand on my wrist.

"Oh honey before you go, I have something I wanted to give you real quick. It's in my room so I'll go up with you to get your stuff." She said it a little nervously, I was worried. I climbed the stairs and finally reached the top when my mother hauled me into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Ok, I do _not _want you to take this the wrong way," she said seriously, yet still in a loving tone, "I trust you. Please don't break that trust. I know that you've probably slept with this boy before, because, I admit, I did in high school as well. Your father and I were in love and knew it, so it was ok. But don't get me wrong, make sure you know your priorities and you're not throwing away your life because of a stupid decision you make with him. Please, please, please, don't do it. But if something happens, I'd rather you be safe than sorry." She kisses my head, hands me a small, plastic-wrapped package, and shucks me out the door. "Have fun tonight, I hope I don't lose your trust." I stood, dumb-founded, did she just…say, that… I could have sex with him? I am…lost. I just shake my head, hoping the thoughts will simply spill out like soup in a bowl, but they don't. They just follow me around while I gather my things for Tobias'. After probably 20 minutes, I feel bad that I'm sitting on my bed, paralyzed in thought, so I decide to go find Tobias so we could drive off.

"Finally, what did your mom talk to you about?" He said as he escorted me onto his motorcycle. Apparently my large, glazed eyes gave away something was wrong. "Hey, Tris, you can tell me what's wrong. Anything your mom said, I can handle it, just tell me so it's no longer bothering you." He said, his eyes searching for answers and his hands searching for comfort.

"So, in a really long, motherly lecture, she told me she knows that I've slept with you and she doesn't want me to have sex with you but if I chose to lose her trust and do, then I should be safe rather than sorry." I stare into his deep, charming eyes, not knowing what he'll say. I place the condom gently in his hand, still holding his thick gaze. He quickly glanced down at it and slipped it back into my hand.

"We won't do anything rash, nothing more than what you want, but, I don't think you'll need it. That's your choice." He said, his answer warming my heart. I guess I kissed him because my mind raced with the rush of terrible answers he could have presented me with, at the same time my pulse raced with the rush of his touch.

**Was it okay? Read, review, and get excited for the next chapter. It will be wicked I promise. Ooh and please read my other story alrighty? Love you babies. Reviewwwwwwwwww…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyone else watching the Broncos Chargers game? CAUSE THIS IS BRONCO COUNTRY. #UnitedInOrange Any who, I didn't get the 10 reviews for this update *sigh* but who cares cause I'm writing this anyways but you guys are lucky… anyways, I promised a wicked chapter, so here it is! And by the way, I started the lyric game in this chapter so put in a review the song and the artist and the first person to get it right will get a shoutout! Just so you know, this isn't going to be super easy and I doubt most of you will know it! Read, review, guess those song lyrics, and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

Riding on the back of Tobias' motorcycle is one of the most relaxing places to be. The way the wind wraps around me, yet I still seem to slice through the cool summer air. It clears my mind, I can think in the comfortable silence and white noise of the motorcycle. With my face nestled into Tobias' warm back and my arms wrapped around his waist, I finally feel at peace. Like my stress has been lifted and I can finally just relax and enjoy myself. I can feel Tobias' tough abdomen against my hands and his deep breathing starts to lull me into a daydream. I feels like seconds later when Tobias turns to face me. Apparently, when you start to get lost in thought, time passes quickly.

"Trissy? Babe we've gotta go inside I wanna talk to you." I love the way his demeanor is always protective, but his smile and eyes are always soft and inviting. I feel myself nodding and biting my lip. His warm, strong hand wraps around mine and he leads me into his house, kicking the front door closed as he lifts me over his shoulder, easily carrying me.

"Let go of me!" I punch his back playfully and I can feel one of Tobias' hands move towards my waist.

"If you keep fighting, you're gonna get tickled…" I know he's smirking in front of me. I start to wiggle around and kick.

"Oh my god no don't you da- AHHH!" I scream and laugh till the point that my stomach and face start to cramp up and hurt. I guess Tobias decides he's sabotaged me enough because he swings my around so that I have my legs wrapped around his waist and he's carrying me into the kitchen. He sets me lightly onto the countertop and his brilliant blue eyes encapsulate me once again.

"Okay, I have something serious to ask you." His eyes flick around my face and he seems excited yet still slightly nervous.

"Try me." I'm anticipating something like concert tickets or a football game.

"So Marcus basically told me he didn't want any connections with me anymore, he probably wants to run off with some young, naïve model or something. Anyways, he told me he'll get me any apartment I want for college, one in Chicago. I told him that it had to be big enough so that my girlfriend could live with me. I found you had made a list of all the things you wanted in an apartment, and in life basically. I read them all one day, when loneliness came and you were away. I found a place with everything on your list and mine. So, I guess, what I'm asking is, will you move in with me for college?" His eyes are wide with a child-like shyness, and he bites his lip out of a bad habit.

"Tobias, I would love to, but remember I have to ask my parents."I search his face for a response. "I'll try as hard as I can so that I can live with you, okay?" I hope he doesn't angry with me.

"I love you." He kisses me hard, with a passion and it takes a lot for me to pull away slightly so that I can speak.

"Tobias, I'm in love with you. Don't ever leave me, alright?"

"I wouldn't be able to." I kiss him lightly again and when his tongue runs only my lip asking for entrance, I decide to play with him. I pout on his lips and pull away.

"Let's go watch a movie, I wanna watch Tangled." I drag him to the couch and start the movie and when he tries to pull me onto his lap I dive to the other side of the couch and put a pillow up in defense. He just shakes his head and redirects his attention to the movie and when I see he's enthralled in the glowing hair up Rapunzel, I pounce. I tackle him straight on and can't stop laughing as I have him pinned with my knees on either sides of his hips and my hands on his forearms. I smirk at him while he stares wildly at me. I lean close to him, as if I'm going to kiss him, but when he reaches his head up to meet my lips I pull away and raise an eyebrow.

"Fine then." He swiftly flips me off of him and onto my back, so that he is barely not crushing me and holding me in place. How the hell did he do that? Oh right, he's like three times bigger than me. I keep forgetting. "We'll do it my way then." He gives me a small smile before fitting his lips with mine and my will to fight back and tease him vanishes with his touch. I'm only eager for more.

I awaken with a craving for Einstein's bagels. Why do I always want them? Who cares, I'm getting bagels, one way or another. I lift my head off of Tobias' warm, bare chest and look up to his face. I alternate between kissing his neck and softly saying his name until his aquamarine eyes flutter open.

"Morning beautiful." His smirk melts my heart over and over.

"I want Einstein's. Can we go?" I sound like a hopeful seven year-old. He just shakes his head and lifts me up and walks into the closet, toting me, piggy-back style.

"I want a big hoodie and I think I have a pair of running shorts in that cabinet." I gesture to a cabinet where I keep some of my more revealing clothing. Whoops. We dress quickly and I allow my eyes to linger on his abdomen for a moment longer than socially acceptable.

"See something you like?" He smirks and I'm in the mood for games.

"Nope. I just want bagels. First one to the motorcycle gets to drive?" I say mysteriously. I'm closest to the closet door so I have an advantage.

"Fine then. Go!" I dash for the door and close it on my way out, hoping to stall him for a moment. I actually feel like I'm winning as I see the front door down the foyer, but suddenly, I feel strong arms wrap around me and take a hard turn right. I grumble how this is against the rules but, of course, I can't do anything about it. I feel my body hurdling through the air and I land square on the couch and I can't believe that asshole threw me. I scramble back to my feet and out the door but by the time I am on the driveway Tobias is sitting on the motorcycle waiting for me.

"That should be against the rules." He just laughs as we speed away to the closest Einstein's.

"I'm going to the bathroom, why don't you just order my usual, alright?" He says as we enter the bagel shop.

"Okay." I peck him on the cheek before heading into the line. As I look up to the cashier to order, my gaze stops and turns cold. Eric checks me out from behind the register.

"Hey baby, what can I get you?" His smile is snake-like and sly, he's such a bastard.

"Two Asiago cheese bagels toasted with plain shmear, a chai latte, and a black coffee. Oh, and don't call me that." I glare as hard as I possibly can.

"Whatever you say sweetheart. You can pay at the next register." He flashes me a toothy smile and I stalk away. Tobias comes up behind me and puts his hand around my waist protectively.

"Tris, what's wrong? What's up with you and Eric?" He sounds calm but I know inside he already wants to kill Eric without even knowing what he tried with me.

"I'll explain our 'history' when we eat." I'll tell Tobias, but I don't really want Eric to die. Oh well, sucks to be him.

**Cliffy! Anyways, was it okay I hope? Anyone know the song lyrics hidden in here? Review review review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo I promised a shoutout to the person that guessed the song lyrics, here ya go! The song was Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille and Divergentismylife was the first to get it right! Any whoo, look for the song lyrics in here (not the OneRepublic song I quote) and I hope everyone isn't too pissed that I haven't updated in forever… But I'm making the same proposition for this story as well as my other one- if I get ten reviews on every new chapter I'll start updating every day. So, only you guys can make every day updates possible. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

What the hell did Eric do to deserve the death glare from Tris? It concerns me, but I don't want to press her out of her comfort zone to tell me. Luckily, she opens up easily and begins to tell me with complete confidence.

"Ok, well when I was a freshman, I went to this party. It wasn't a total rager, but it got kind of crazy. Anyways, Chris got pulled away to go grind with Will or something and I didn't want to interrupt so I just started to wander. That's when Eric grabbed my arm. He didn't rape me or anything, but he tried to feel me up and I kind of kneed him in the groin. I kicked his head after he bent over and then he passed out. I just ran away and Peter saw me, he seemed like he cared and he said he saw the whole thing. That just made me even more angry because he didn't help me. When Peter pushed me against the hallway wall, I panicked. Of course I was right that he was gonna try to screw me right after what happened cause I was vulnerable. I kicked him and ran straight into the center of the mob of dancing people because I knew that the best place to hide was in a crowd. Eventually I got Christina and we walked home but the next school day when I ran into Eric was the worst of it all. He cornered me and started saying things like 'I wouldn't have fucked you, ugly bitch' and 'you don't even have and ass' and creepy stuff like 'my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun.' It's always made me think of him as snake like, prying his way into people's lives, always being the unwanted douche bag. Anyways, I guess I was just really insecure for a while there but I got over it once I realized I didn't give a shit what he thought of me. I just hate the way he acts around me, like he still has power and could take advantage of me at any given moment. But, it's whatever. Past is past." She seems over it when she speaks, but I know she still thinks about it and it hurts her. I feel my eyes growing tempestuous as I curl and uncurl my fists.

"Can I kill that son of a bitch?" I mean it, if she said yes, I would stand up right here and kill him in this very moment. She slides he hands into my fists and rubs circles into my palms, trying to relaxing my tensing muscles.

"No, I don't want my boyfriend to have a criminal record and write 'charged with assault and murder attempt' on his job applications." She has a point, that is a quick way to lose a job.

"Fine, but for the record, I'd do it in a heartbeat for you." I smile at her and she blushes a pale rosy color that perfectly complements her blue grey eyes. She lets a petite smile creep to her face and she shifts her eyes back down to the depths of her swirling chai tea. Suddenly her eyes shoot up to mine, meeting mine with a wild excitement glinting in the turquoise shards of her iris'.

"I found something I wanted to show you, can we go back to your house?" She seems overly eager to show me this, it concerns me a little, I do admit. We get onto my bike and on the way home I simply think. I love this; we can be close enough for just a tad amount of intimacy, but nothing too special. Just enough that my thoughts never lag on anything less important than her, but they really never stray far from her. She's close enough that I don't have to be worried about her as well as the comfortable silence always looms over the white noise of riding on a motorcycle. My mind envelopes me every time.

I pull into the driveway and immediately decide that I need to tease her a little. I get off my seat, and before she knows what's happening, I throw her over my shoulder. I very easily carry her inside and I ignore her inaudible profanities. I drop her onto her back on the large couch and place myself over her, so that our eyes are just centimeters away from each other.

"So, you wanted to show me something?" She bites her lip and glances between my lips and eyes.

"It can wait." She begins to pull my face close to hers and letting her soft lips brush mine, but I pull away.

"Nope. Not until you show me whatever it is you got so excited about." I smirk at her and she raises an eyebrow in accusation.

"Fine, but get your fat ass off of me." She glares daggers at me, playfully of course. She stands and lifts her phone off of the table and begins towards my stereo system. Her hips sway lightly as she walks away from me and she bobs on the balls of her feet when she stands, she plugs her phone in and turns towards me shyly.

"I heard this song off of the OneRepublic album and it reminded me so much of you." She naws her lower lip and presses play. "It's called 'Something I Need,' just listen to the lyrics." I nod in anticipation.

I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind

And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you can tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
But I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well

And if you only die once I wanna die with you  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

Last night I think I drank too much  
Call it our temporary crutch  
With broken words I tried to say  
Honey don't you be afraid  
If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)

And if you only die once I wanna die with  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it  
To this time, this time, now

You got something I need  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (Yeah)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

If we only die once I wanna die with  
If we only live once I wanna live with you

"Tobias, I love you." She said it boldly immediately after the song ended and I can't help but pull her into my arms.

"Beatrice, I've fallen off the ledge, and you've gone flying off as well. I'm in love with you too." Her lips press against mine and I never want to move again.

**Was it ok? I have big plans for this story… I have a HUGE plot twist! Anyways, keep reading my other fanfiction too. Also, if I get ten reviews per chapter I'll update daily. So, read, review, and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you that freaked out when I said I have a big plot twist, don't worry. There is no way in hell that I will screw with FourTris! But read on to hear all about this twisty thang going on up in here. Like my grammar? Also, no one has guessed the song lyrics in chapter 11 yet! Keep guessing for a shoutout, and look for the lyrics in this chapter! Anyways, read and review, I LOVE it when you review  
**

**Tris POV**

My phone begins to buzz and I irritably answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bea, what's up? You haven't been home lately."_

"I'm just at Four's, why?"

"_Caleb's coming home for dinner tonight, and I'd love it if you came as well."_

"Well Four and I kinda had plans for a movie night so…"

"_Honey, your father and I want to talk to you and Caleb. You need to come home."_

"Mom! I can't just cancel!" I hear a pause on her end of the line.

"_Beatrice, I'll see you at dinner tonight." _The line went silent and I knew that she had hung up. Well fine then. I turn to face Tobias.

"I have to go to family dinner tonight, so I have to cancel our date, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, why don't we make up for what we're missing out on?" His seductive eye keys me in.

"Fine, but I want goldfish first." I smile lightly and bounce away but don't even make it to the pantry when Tobias swings me around so that my legs are wrapped around his waist and he is lightly carrying me while staring into my eyes. I let myself get lost a little in their softly raging waters, in a tidal wave of mystery that take me in their murky depths. "Well that was a failed snacking attempt." I grimace at him.

"I knew it would be." He whispers it onto my lips, melting my dwindling desire for food. His lips meet mine, and pull away too quickly. He stares into my eyes with a fiery passion and I can't help but pull myself back into him, drown in his waters once again.

I look at myself in Tobias' large bathroom mirror. Why does he love me? I don't get it- small body, childish figure, lack of daring facial features; I don't understand. I sigh out loud and Tobias comes into the bathroom on instinct.

"You look beautiful." He always knew right when to say things. "But," here comes his epiphany that I'm actually ugly and he's gorgeous so we should break up so he can have sex with some super model. "You have a little something on your neck." My face immediately flushes as I turn slightly and notice the large red mark on my upper collar bone.

"Shit, I have family dinner! What do I do?"

"I have an idea." He smirks and walks towards me from his position in the doorway. He places one of his hands on my waist and one in my hair. He places his lips on my neck on the small red spot and he begins going at it. I can't bear to pull away but I'm able to squeak out a few words.

"How is this helping?" I sound skeptical.

"It's not, but I'm enjoying myself." I can feel his smirk on my neck. I suddenly remember I have a huge white fluffy scarf in my drawer of clothes, but man was that close. I'm finally able to break Tobias off of me to get my scarf on, and it ends up looking really cute. I'm dressed in a shorter black dress with a fitted bodice and unfitted skirt, gray Converse high-tops, and my very puffy, covering white infinity scarf. I say my goodbyes and make my way home to a 'fun-filled family dinner.'

"Kids, we need to talk to you, let's go sit on the couch." We settle on the couch, and I notice my mom's flamboyantly teal top festooned with a satin ribbon collar in the same teal color; it must be new because I don't recognize. She looks thin from stress and lack of sleep. She takes a deep breath and glances at my father, I can feel her constant waves of worry washing over the wary atmosphere. "I…" Her voice catches and she stops, allowing my father to continue her sentence. My ears pound with white noise and my mind explodes in a hellish chaos. I begin to stand, yet my knees feel weak. I wobble, then my adrenaline hits and I start to run. All I can think to do is run as far away from this hell-hole and go find Tobias. Salty tears decorate my face as cold wind slaps me senseless as I run mindlessly.

**Tobias POV**

I feel a sense of anxiety hit the bottom of my stomach like a heavy weight. I feel like something bad has happened, but I have no idea what. There have been no indicators, nothing to upset my mood. I just sat here with Zeke and Uriah, playing Xbox. I feel like I can hear her pounding as she runs, but I know that I'm hallucinating; she's having a nice dinner with her parents. My superstitions are confirmed when I hear someone burst into my home, sniffing the whole time. She comes running into my arms and can't form sentences, screaming in a fit of anger and sadness. Zeke and Uriah stand and silently make their way outside to the back porch. I just continue to rub circles in her lower back and attempt in calming her tears and heart rate. After solid half hour, she begins to speak.

"My, my mom. It's my mom." She snuffles out, barely audible.

"What is it with your mom? You can tell me, don't worry baby I'm here." My mind panics in a frenzy of possible scenarios.

"She… she has stage 3 Ovarian Cancer." Her words are barely flushed out when her eyes flood again and she's put into another storm of hysterics. My body grows rigid and I know that Tris is going to lose her mother. I just don't know what I can do about it.

"Baby, I can't make it okay, but remember that I'm always going to be here for you and I'm always going to love you, okay?" Even my voice sounds shaky.

"I love you Tobias, I love my mom too." Her voice croaks as she loses all control and my shirt dampens more with her tempestuous rage of tears.

**PLOT TWIST. Was it okay? Also, I want you to know I chose Ovarian cancer because my best friend's (since 3****rd**** grade) mother passed of this type of cancer last year, so it has a deep meaning to me. Any who, if you got my foreshadow on the type of cancer earlier in the chapter, put it in a review and I'll shout you out next chapter! Remember, 10 reviews for every day updates and one set of song lyrics in every chapter, guess the lyrics and get a shoutout for the first right answer! Read and review lovelies!**


End file.
